The Light and The Dark
by Monumental Cookies
Summary: Extra da fic Wide Awake da autora AngstGoddess003 explorando um dia na vida de Elizabeth Masen, mãe de Edward. Se passa no verão antes dos eventos de Wide Awake. Conteúdo Maduro. Elizabeth POV.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAngstGoddess003 - **_Espero que isso esclarece algumas coisas e dá-lhe todo o discernimento em uma boa situação de Edward. Espero que isso responda a algumas perguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>The Light and The Dark- A Luz e a Escuridão<strong>

**ELIZABETH POV**

O sono não é uma fuga. meu pensamento traidor sussurrou enquanto eu olhava para a parte de trás das minhas pálpebras. Escuridão com flashes afiados de cores das bordas salientes em pirotecnia rebelde, dançaram na frente da minha íris.

Essa é provavelmente uma mentira. Mesmo se não fosse uma mentira, isso não importa. Foi uma fuga para mim, eram as horas raras em que eu fui agraciada pela felicidade vazia que criei, eu fiquei imóvel. Entorpecida. Eu não era muito de olhar adiante durante o dia, mas era alguma coisa.

Eu precisava de mais do mesmo. Horas, de preferência, dias se possível.

O incessante chilrear de uma gralha azul radiante, interrompeu meu sono irregular às seis e meia da manhã. Era cedo demais para eu reunir a energia necessária para espantar a criatura fútil de seu poleiro por trás da vidraça manchada, então chegou a vez de minha mão fraca ao meu lado cegamente puxar o travesseiro amarrotado sobre a minha orelha com um gemido estridente.

O travesseiro horrível de mofo e bebidas. Eu empurrei meu nariz mais profundamente e respirava em rancor ... reverentemente. O mofo foi inconveniente, mas o cheiro do licor ambrosial era mais que suficiente para torná-lo suportável.

Isso _foi_ uma fuga. Mesmo que eu não fosse estúpida o suficiente para negar isso. Apesar que negação não era algo que eu merecia nem tentar. A verdade de minha escuridão me contagiou diariamente, insinuando-se nas profundezas do meu ser e me arrastando para baixo. Eu parei de lutar contra sua atração há muito tempo, escolhendo por entorpecer com bebida e sono. Esperando.

Mas agora eu tinha acordado mais uma vez. Sozinha na minha cama despenteada com o mau cheiro familiar da minha existência e os sons da vida fora da janela do meu apartamento. Zombeteiras. Empurrei o travesseiro mais profundamente em meu rosto, me preparando com a minha mão que criou um soco fraco no material irregular. Eu sabia que as memórias me atacariam como fazem em todas as manhãs em que eu acordava. Sóbria.

Elas viriam em breve, os flashes afiados enquanto eu cerro meus olhos fechados e empurrou o travesseiro, bem na minha cara com a minha força máxima permitida.

_Alcaçuz e Hortelã. Veludo Cotêle e veludo. Flores dália e sorrisos de lobo. Sapatos castanhos e cabelo sedoso. O tinir suave de metal. Roupa de cama e cortinas onduladas aparadas com rendas. A luz do sol e sorrisos. Sujeira no algodão branco e animados sussurros. Lamacentas mãos. Cabelo bronze. Os olhos verdes._

Eu estava novamente doente por dentro. Aconchegada sobre o vaso sanitário de porcelana manchada do banheiro, sem nenhuma exigência para levantar da bacia escura. O esforço para vomitar, esgotado. Nenhum ácido dentro estômago. Nenhum alimento. Nenhum líquido. Nada.

Eu estava vazia.

Eu não olhei no espelho quando eu me levantei. Eu nunca o fazia. Eu nunca poderia. Em vez disso eu escorreguei no largo casaco marrom que atuaria como barreira pelo curto período de tempo em que eu o exigia. Não havia nenhuma razão para me vestir. Eu nunca me trocava.

Minha cabeça estava doendo, uma pulsação do vento ruidoso, retumbante por meus ouvidos quando eu tropecei no corredor do apartamento escuro descuidada. O cheiro estava por toda parte. Pequenas fendas quando passei pela cozinha, toda suja. O cheiro úmido rodeava o ar em algo que só poderia ser descrita como a morte. Esse lugar todo fedia a ela. Afundado nos poros das paredes descascadas e no tecido áspero do tapete que ficou na sala não utilizada.

É claro que não estava utilizada. Foi concebida para os vivos, não foi?

Quando minha mão pálida virou a maçaneta da porta e abriu sem esforço, eu assobiei, virando meu rosto para longe da luz brilhante do céu da manhã, laranja e rosa. Eu os mantive semicerrados, avançando o meu rosto para a luz para me ajustar.

Estava quente lá fora e havia um cheiro distintamente familiar no ar enquanto eu estava andando pela calçada com a minha cara fundida para baixo. Esses dois fatos foram minhas únicas pistas na minha estimativa da atual temporada. Verão em Chicago. Eu não conseguia lembrar a data, porque eu nunca mantive um registro. O tempo era cada vez mais hostil e sem sentido de manter.

Eu fiz o meu zig-zag para a loja da esquina entre Seventy Fifth com Lexington, o caminho familiar diário me cumprimentando redondamente quando olhei para baixo, para a cegueira. As poucas pessoas escassas perambulava pelas ruas em que eu passava, algumas em suas varandas a espera de táxis, e algumas passando por mim em desinteresse.

Uma família de quatro pessoas dispersas saíram de um táxi, enquanto eu me aproximava da loja familiar, hesitante com minha mão pairando sobre o metal. Primeiro uma mulher e uma pequena menina emergiram. Elas eram semelhantes com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Mãe e filha, de mãos dadas caminhando lado a lado, quando mais dois saíram. Houve um homem, o que assumi ser o pai, com uma comicamente calvície e uma repulsiva camisa de botão, amarela que se assemelhava a cor de vômito com semanas de idade.

O homem olhou furioso quando ele agarrou o pulso do menino e o ajudou a partir do veículo. "O que eu disse sobre falar de voltar?" O homem perguntou ao menino com raiva. O garoto simplesmente olhou para ele com uma expressão um pouco entediada, que só parecia combustível para a contrariedade de seu pai. O rapaz não poderia ter tido mais do que oito anos de idade. Seu cabelo era da cor de seu pai. Um lúgubre loiro que caia de seu couro cabeludo frouxamente. Se os seus genes eram alguma indicação, seria melhor que ele aproveitar-se enquanto durar.

Era para ser uma pergunta retórica. Mesmo o menino podia vê-la, quando ele encolheu os ombros desajeitadamente e se virou para sua mãe. Eles não pareciam felizes. A mãe olhou em frangalhos inquieta, quando o homem pagou o taxista e agarrou o pulso do rapaz para cima, arrastando-o para dentro da loja com um berro chiado de raiva misturada com ameaça. O rapaz não pareceu se preocupar com o que seu pai estava dizendo.

Ele não era nada assim ...

_Papel e cola. Riso e lágrimas nos olhos das cócegas fortes. Penas e brilho dourado. Passos e risos. Sussurros e pontas dos dedos quentes. Suave e doce. Cabelo bronze. Os olhos verdes._

Fechei minha mão dolorosamente em um punho em torno da maçaneta, rangendo a porta aberta com o sino badalando para alertar os funcionários dentro da minha entrada grasnada contra a grande porta.

Não era necessário no meu caso. Eles sabiam quando me esperar todos os dias. Eu era pontual como a gralha azul exaltada fora minha janela escura, era confiável. Eu escolhi o meu veneno da prateleira, a garrafa comum que provavelmente só iria durar apenas cinco horas. Gostaria de saber rapidamente se devo comprar uma extra, quando olhei para a prateleira abastecida com saudade. A cena da família, certamente tornou este dia pior do que ontem.

Comprei duas. Pagando em silêncio enquanto a mulher envelhecida e porosa por trás do balcão me olhou de lado e fiz a minha mudança. Nós nunca falamos, e eu fingi que não vi a piedade em seus olhos quando me virei para sair da loja com meus tesouros no reboque. Sua pena foi algo que eu não merecia ou procurava. Piedade e negação foram estranhamente semelhantes nesse sentido.

Eu voltava para casa às cegas, a minha memória do caminho habitual nítido e claro, apesar da fadiga do meu corpo não estar sob a tensão dos meus passos frágeis. A porta do apartamento estava destrancada, e abriu com facilidade, mas minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu empurrava para abrir. Vacilantes quando fui recebida, mais uma vez com o mau cheiro da minha realidade.

Fui para minha cama, e havia serenidade na maneira que ela estava esperando por mim quando cheguei. Sujo colchão e lençóis amarrotados, acenando para a rotina diária quando tirei o casaco e afundei-me sobre a estrutura que range no meio do quarto.

A gralha azul tinha fugido há muito tempo. Ele sempre o fazia no momento em que eu voltava.

Minhas mãos tremiam expondo meu consolo do saco de papel marrom, amarrotado. Lambi meus lábios em antecipação, desastrada para retirar a tampa com o mínimo de força que a necessidade me proporcionou.

Estava quente quando ela deslizou para baixo minha garganta. Amargo na mais doce forma quando eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e tomei tanto dela quanto eu podia sem asfixiar. Foi repugnante e desprezível, mas eu também era. Nós nos encaixamos quando ela me acalmou na dormência lenta que eu desejava.

Demorou mais e mais tempo para liquidar-me no conforto de sua embriaguez quando eu relaxei no conforto do colchão duro, mas valeu a pena. Este foi o tempo onde eu poderia lembrar de tudo, nivelado com um traço de paz. Sem minha solicitação, a visão da família na rua, voltou para mim.

Era muito irritante.

Porque nenhum deles parecia feliz, e nenhum deles percebeu que eles estavam acatando. Eu vi a mesma coisa todos os dias em que eu fiz a viagem para a loja da esquina entre a Seventy Fifth com a Lexington. Mães e pais que não tomavam o tempo para realmente apreciar as suas bênçãos. Eles discutiam e brigavam e eram infiéis em becos escuros e bancos traseiros, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de remorso quando rasgavam suas famílias em separações.

Eu tive chance uma vez. Com um homem enérgico e um sorriso arrojado que desfazia os meus medos e elevava-me passando pelas diferenças que separavam os mais mesquinhos. Não era o ideal de toda mulher a se casar aos dezoito anos, com um filho aos 23. Mas era Ed e eu, porque sabíamos desde a primeira vista na festa em Cleveland que fomos feitos um para estar um ao lado do outro. Entrelaçados e inseparáveis desde o primeiro segundo do primeiro dia da primeira semana do primeiro ano do nosso felizes para sempre.

Às vezes, se eu fico obliterada apenas o suficiente para perder as funções motoras, eu ainda posso sentir o perfume dele remanescentes no ar viciado do apartamento em ruínas alugado. Alcaçuz e menta e chuva quente. Cheirava semelhante à casa.

Cheirava a devastação. Como no fim da minha vontade de viver, porque ele tinha ido embora, e eu nunca iria senti-lo novamente, a menos que eu estivesse assim. Bêbada e totalmente inútil.

Tínhamos planos e sonhos e esperanças. Uma cabana na floresta, situada ao oeste da cidade, onde poderíamos escapar. Umas férias para a França e um passeio no cais do rio enquanto o sol se punha atrás das nuvens parisienses. Eu ri e me joguei em seus braços quando ele mencionou. Ed era um romântico inveterado. Ele namorou-me irremediavelmente. Enrolei-me em torno de seus dedos com um flash de seu sorriso arrojado, e um toque de seus lábios macios.

Eu queria gritar enquanto eu estava fora das ruínas ardentes de nosso lar feliz. Mas nenhum som escapou da minha boca e eu simplesmente cai de joelhos, sobre o cascalho negro da estrada. Havia luzes piscando e sirenes enquanto as pessoas corriam sobre o nosso gramado. Mas tudo que eu podia fazer era observar enquanto tudo que eu amei queimava e subia para o céu escuro.

Era o nosso aniversário.

Eu queria chorar, mas eu não sabia que as lágrimas nunca conseguiriam escapar do terror dos meus olhos feridos. A escuridão que o peso do sofrimento trouxe em minha alma ameaçou me arrastar para baixo e me segurar. E eu recebi a paz de sua rendição e alívio quando eu senti o relevo que me segurou a neste plano servir irrevogavelmente. Eu desmoronei no chão duro e vi minha família feliz ficar em chamas.

Foi quando eu vi. Um bombeiro alto em traje amarelo coberto de fuligem, correndo do quintal com uma criança nos braços. Não _uma_ criança. _Minha luz_. Meu Edward. Ele sobreviveu ao incêndio que se rebelava furiosamente diante de mim.

Foi nesse momento que eu vi seus nus e pretos pés pendurados contra o fundo da casa a arder, que eu sabia que tinha que impulsionar-me de volta. Não importa o quão impossível que possa ter parecido, eu tinha que segurar a tristeza internamente por causa dele. Eu tive que levantar e tomar as medidas necessárias para a maca quando estavam descendo o seu corpo nela.

Ele estava quase inconsciente, deitado com o pijama chamuscado. Eles foram queimados em seu peito e estômago, e à vista da carne queimada que estava derretendo em bolhas a sua pele macia e inocente e me fez vomitar violentamente ao lado da ambulância estacionada.

As pessoas estavam falando de mim enquanto eu lutava para recuperar o controle das minhas funções corporais e andar mais perto, mas eu não as ouvi. A única coisa visível para mim era Edward e as lágrima no rosto manchado de fuligem o bronze chamuscado bloqueando, quando carregaram ele na parte de trás da ambulância.

Eu fui com ele. E não porque me foi dito, ou solicitado, e não também porque eu precisava saber que ele estava bem, apesar o instinto que certamente estava sempre presente na minha mente. Fui com ele a cantarolar-lhe para dormir enquanto ele era sedado. Eu acariciava seu cabelo cinza e mantive meus olhos longe do ministrações dos paramédicos até que ele foi induzido a inconsciência pelos sedativos.

Enquanto trabalhavam com ele atrás das portas fechadas de uma sala de triagem, as autoridades retransmitiam para mim, a história do fogo e do destino do meu marido. Eles me deram os detalhes mais horríveis a respeito da condição de seus restos carbonizados. Detalhes que iriam ficar comigo e assombrariam as minhas memórias pelos os próximos anos.

Edward estava no hospital por apenas duas noites, e eu realmente gostaria de poder dizer que a tarefa de cuidar dele foi o suficiente para manter minha mente ocupada e longe da tristeza esmagadora de perder meu marido e companheiro de alma. Mas ela ainda estava lá. Eu lutei para trás e engoli para baixo com cada grama de controle que eu tinha quando eu tendia a minha luz, mas ainda o inchaço dentro de mim ameaçou me puxar para baixo e para a escuridão do meu desespero.

Meu Edward sofreu muito por isso. Era para eu cuidar dele e consertar seus ferimentos, tanto os que possam ter sido físicos ou emocionais. Mas as minhas próprias feridas feriam nós dois, e eu não estava apta a cada vez que a escuridão penetravam em minha mente e eu olhava para o apartamento, os olhos verdes.

Não demorou muito para eu perceber que esta tristeza era inevitável. Estaria comendo para fora em minha alma indefinidamente; me puxando para baixo e me transformando em um escudo quebrado, que mal podia funcionar sob o peso dele. Ele iria sangrar fora de mim e infectar aqueles que me eram queridos quando fizessem todos os esforços para me pegar. Seria destruí-los a cada momento que eu fiquei para baixo.

Edward iria crescer enquanto me assiste sofrer, e em troca ele também. Ele passaria gastando sua infância para cuidar de sua mãe quebrada e ver os restos do que ele tinha escapado. Isso iria quebrar ele e escurecer aquela centelha que eu guardei tão bem.  
>E eu absolutamente me recusei a deixar que a escuridão toma-se a minha luz. Ele era muito especial e puro demais para permitir uma coisa dessas blasfemando e profanando ele.<p>

Foi no funeral que fiz a minha mente. Baixei a cabeça por cima do caixão do meu marido e jurei que faria tudo ao meu alcance para assegurar Edward tivesse a melhor chance de um futuro feliz. A única maneira de fazer tal voto foi o sacrifício. Para enviá-lo para alguém melhor em todo. Alguém que não poderia envenená-lo.

Naquela noite, dormimos na casa dos pais de Ed na grande casa de campo. Eu não tinha cantarolado para Edward dormir como eu costumava fazer e ele desceu as escadas, provavelmente me buscando enquanto eu estava sentada na mesa da cozinha afogando minha dor na vodca velha do armário de bebidas não-utilizada da casa Masen.

Foi uma tortura para mim negar ao meu filho uma última coisa. Para segurá-lo em meus braços e cantarolar-lhe a minha música e ver como ele deslocou-se para dormir em paz. Mas eu sabia que se eu subisse as escadas e lhe segurasse, eu não seria capaz de deixá-lo ir. Então eu fiquei onde eu estava sentada, quando eu disse a ele, sem olhar nos olhos dele com medo de que a dor iria mostrar-lhe a escuridão que penetraria e profanaria a minha luz.

Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca enquanto eu olhava para baixo em meu copo, eu percebi que ele precisaria ser consolado. Ele não iria entender a lógica e o sacrifício que eu estava fazendo, e ele seria ferido por isso. Isto irritou-me, que eu não poderia ser a pessoa para aliviar a dor em si. Ela iria desaparecer com o tempo, eu espero. E eu rezei para tudo que era Deus que ele adorasse a sua nova família e que ele fosse fazer as pazes com ela e dar-lhe uma casa feliz que eu já não podia fornecer.

Eu fiz os arranjos antes que os Masen pudessem descobrir isso. Eles gostariam de mantê-lo por si mesmos, o que não era bom o suficiente. Eu ainda deveria saber onde ele estava, e o trazer para vê-lo todos os dias seria demasiado forte para eu resistir. E o mais importante, eles lutariam sua própria escuridão da perda de seu filho. Não era _bom o suficiente_para ele.

Uma vez que ele foi levado pelos oficiais do estado, deixei sua casa, sem outra palavra para o casal de velhos em luto. Eu não ousaria ver a acusação em seus olhos enquanto eu dirigia fora do campo no meu carro, sozinha.

Eu deixei a agitação da cidade esconder-me quando eu mergulhei de um quarto de motel miserável para o próximo. Sempre com o item que me concedeu a dormência de enfrentar a escuridão e levá-la para dentro de mim totalmente. Eu estava bebendo com um propósito e a intenção de cada dia que eu fiz uma viagem a uma loja de esquina ou um movimentado mercado.

Eu tinha pensado em suicídio várias vezes por noites solitárias quando eu estava em uma cama confortavelmente desconfortável. O desejo de fazê-lo foi, por vezes esmagadora. Apenas o pensamento de poder vê-lo novamente.

Eu não sabia se eu poderia me considerar uma mulher profundamente religiosa. Mas minha família me trouxe com certas crenças e costumes que eram respeitados fielmente. Eu não tinha certeza, se havia um céu, se eu ia mesmo ser permitida a ingressar em tal lugar. Mas Ed e eu somos duas partes de um todo, e eu sabia no fundo do meu coração que eu iria onde ele estivesse. Ele estava esperando por mim em algum lugar lá fora, e eu estava pronta para recebê-lo.

Poucas coisas me seguravam. Principalmente o medo. O medo de que eu não faria isso certo, e eu apenas acabaria ferida, esperando em algum hospital de segunda classe em alguma parte ruim da cidade. Havia também o receio de que tal pecado iria banir-me do que é céu. Eu não era profundamente religiosa, mas eu não estaria correndo nenhum risco onde quer que Ed estivesse envolvido.

Então eu embebedei-me em torpor e depois do estupor de uma base diária, e se Deus foi compelido a explorar a semântica das minhas intenções e ações, ele pode ter pensado que era alguma forma de suicídio. Claro, embora eu soubesse melhor, eu não conseguiria encontrar a força para reprovar-me quando derrubava uma garrafa com avidez e saudava a escuridão.

Eram os tempos a noite, quando a escuridão havia consumido a minha fibra de sempre, que eu me permitia o meu pensamento à deriva de minha luz. Gostaria de saber onde Edward estava e o que ele estava fazendo. Se suas notas eram boas, e a maneira como o casal que estava cuidando dele. Eu me perguntei se alguma vez ele começou a gostar de esportes, quando ele tinha idade suficiente, ou se ele ainda se manteve com suas aulas de piano.

Acima de tudo, eu me perguntava se ele estava feliz. Rezava por ele, ansiava por isso, pedia a escuridão, inexoravelmente por isso. Permiti-me grandes ilusões de sua rotina normal diária e hábitos. Imaginei que ele estava em algum lugar, sorrindo naquele exato momento, isto sempre fez o sono e a escuridão em que me mergulhei, muito mais tranquila por causa disso.

Claro, eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber realmente. Eu não poderia contar o número de vezes que tive de conter-me de procurar a sua localização exata. Eu gostaria da razão para que eu precisasse de apenas dar uma olhada em seu rosto, ou um segundo para ouvir a sua voz. Bastava uma rápida olhada para ver o quão alto ele tinha crescido, ou que partes do Ed tinha aparecido com suas características de maturação. Ele certamente seria tão arrojado, se não mais.

Eu mantive bem o meu voto ao longo dos anos no entanto, e nunca me desviei do caminho da escuridão, inevitavelmente, forçando a me enfiar dentro diariamente. Eu não poderia fazer tal coisa e não cometeria tal traição.

Meu Edward teria dezessete nesta noite. Eu nunca mantive um registro do tempo ou datas, mas eu sempre fazia questão de perceber como ele estava crescendo em um homem. E como eu estava em minha cama com a escuridão se aproximando da ousadia de me arrastar para baixo e guardando-me em minha gloriosa não-existência, eu imaginei que ele estava rindo e brilhante como a lua de prata que suavemente iluminou as paredes descascadas do meu esquecimento fechado e úmido.

Meu sono cumprimentou-me com essa mesma visão magnífica que transcendeu as minhas trevas apenas o suficiente para permitir-me um pequeno sorriso quando o frasco vazio caiu de minha mão e saltou fora do tapete sujo com um baque suave.

Porque em algum lugar lá fora, no mundo, minha luz estava brilhando brilhantemente entre as estrelas cintilantes da meia-noite do claro maio.


End file.
